The invention relates to new 2-(dimethylcarbamoylimino)-benzthiazoline-3-id-salts.
1-(benzthiazol-2-yl)-urea-derivatives are known as herbicidally active compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,135). However, their activity is not adequate in all cases.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for herbicidal compounds which have a superior action against weeds and at the same time a broad spectrum of selectivity in regard to agricultural plants.